No Regrets
by shopgirl152
Summary: As usually happens, life throws you a curveball. Santana never saw it coming. Luckily, this Latina has never been one to harbor regrets. One-shot. Quinntana.


**A/N: **Wow. Hello Glee fandom. *waves* it's been awhile. Anyway, I've had this sitting on my phone forever and finally finished it. I don't remember when I started writing this, but based on what I wrote, I'm guessing beginning of season 4. Also, pretty sure I wrote this before Quinn and Santana slept together. Anyway, enjoy readers!

* * *

><p>She had a thing for blondes. She wasn't quite sure when that happened. Well, if she was honest with herself, Brittany had been blonde, so it (technically) made sense. But aside from that one energy exchange she had experienced with a girl in her literature class, Santana had found herself attracted to blondes.<p>

It didn't matter if they were fat, thin, ugly or beautiful; if they were blonde, there was an immediate attraction. So when Quinn decided, out of the blue no less, to come and visit, the Latina was beside herself.

She couldn't let herself be attracted to Quinn Fabray; they had been rivals in high school, always competing for Head Cheerio. Yes they were friends, but the friendship could be...well, complicated at times. Getting along one minute only to rip each other's throats out the next.

Santana smiled to herself; both strong women, both HBIC personalities. If she was honest with herself, Quinn was a perfect match for her.

So what if they were always at each other's throats? That had been high school; they were both older now, more mature. The Latina could handle herself around the former cheerleader. Seriously, seeing Quinn wouldn't change a damn thing.

Unfortunately, as usually happens, life throws you a curveball; Santana never saw it coming.

When Quinn showed up on her doorstep, she was different somehow. Calmer, more collected. Her blonde hair had grown out, going past her shoulders and she now wore a baseball cap. She also had a confession:

"I'm a lesbian."

"What now?" She blinked. "Since when? I thought you said in New York that you weren't into that sort of thing."

"Things change Santana. I moved out of Lima, away from my parents influence and realized I'm gay." She smirked. "Falling for a girl on my floor also helped nail that."

"Oh." An odd feeling of disappointment washed over her. "So did you...?"

"Ask her out? No. I was still trying to figure myself out. She ended up being straight anyway."

"I'm sorry Q. That fucking sucks."

The blonde shrugged, sitting down next to her. "It's okay. I think I needed that time to figure out that I really do like girls." She sighed, taking the hat off her head and tapping it against her leg before putting it back on.

"What's with the hat?"

"Keeps the hair out of my face. It's better than a headband and..." she sighed. "Guess I'm just trying to reinvent myself again."

"If you keep doing that, you'll lose who you are."

"Maybe that's a good thing." Quinn sighed again, staring at the wall. "Do you know if Rachel is...?"

"Taken? Yeah. Some guy named Brody. She met him at NYADA."

"Oh."

Santana's heart broke at the sorrowful look on her friend's face. Before she could stop herself, she had scooted closer to Quinn, holding the blonde's hand. "Hey, Berry's dumb; we've known that since high school. And besides..." she brushed a strand of hair out of the other woman's face. "Men suck."

Quinn laughed. "They really do."

"So don't worry about it. You'll find someone." She smirked. "Eventually."

The blonde lightly slapped her on the leg, chuckling. "Yeah. Thanks for the sentiment. Because that was so very heartfelt."

"Well...you wanted reassurance."

"So basically, I got what I asked for."

"You know it." The Latina threw an arm around her friend's shoulders. "Seriously though. You'll find someone."

"No."

"Hey." Santana placed a finger under the blonde's chin, lifting her head up. "You will. It just takes time."

That was when the inevitable happened. The moment that changed everything; one look into the blonde's green eyes and the Latina lost herself. Before she could stop, she had kissed Quinn. On the lips, tongue begging for entry and everything.

To her immediate surprise, the blonde kissed back, parting her lips to allow entry.

The two sat on the couch for sometime, tongues down each other's throats before Quinn pushed her away, gasping for air. She smirked. "Well, that was new. I've always wondered what that would feel like."

"And?"

She gave the Latina a smoldering look, licking her lips. "I like it."

"Good. Because you are about to get more of it." The Latina went to kiss her again, only for the other woman to stop her.

"What about Brittany?"

"We broke up."

Quinn blinked at her. "Oh my gosh. San, I'm sorry. Maybe we shouldn't—"

"Hey, you know what?" Santana reached over, clicking off the light at the end of the couch. "No regrets."


End file.
